Calendrier
by PanAries
Summary: Parce que dans le calendrier, il y a parfois des jours spéciaux. Les personnages appartiennent à Masami Kurumada et la TOEI (à l'exception de Pan, ses cousins et ses chevaliers, qui sont ma création).
1. 24 juin

**Bonjour à tous !**

**Vous connaissez peut-être déjà ce premier chapitre publié le 24 juin dernier en tant qu'OS indépendant. Je l'ai effacé pour lui donner sa place, plutôt, dans une fic à chapitres : en effet, un OS par personnage aurait fini par encombrer ma Liste d'Histoires... Je préfère finalement tout regrouper. Mais bon, comme d'habitude, j'ai foncé tête baissée, et voilà le résultat XD**

**Bref, tout ça pour vous dire que ce premier chapitre n'est pas forcément nouveau, ce sont les suivants qui sont tout frais :D**

**Désolée pour le dérangement :D**

* * *

Depuis le milieu de la matinée, de sombres nuages s'amoncelaient au-dessus de la maison du Cancer, en écho à un cosmos mal luné qui suintait par les murs du temple en question. D'un bout à l'autre du Sanctuaire, on pouvait sentir ces pulsations malsaines de cosmo-énergie, faites d'un mélange de hargne, de dégoût et de sadisme.

« Hé bah, constata Aldébaran du Taureau, assis sur les marches de son temple. L'est pas jouasse, aujourd'hui, le crustacé.

- Tu parles, éluda Mû du Bélier en balayant la remarque d'un revers de main. C'est comme ça un jour sur deux. Il est bipolaire, ce gars, il fait vraiment pitié. »

Le Bélier se contenta d'aspirer son sirop de framboise par la paille, sans même daigner lever les yeux sur la quatrième maison. Ç'aurait été lui faire trop d'honneur.

« Hé ! Ce serait pas… continua Aldébaran. Mais quel jour on est ?

- 24 juin, croassa Mû entre deux gorgées. Ah oui, tiens.

- On a un peu oublié.

- Et maintenant que je m'en rappelle, j'en ai carrément rien à cirer. »

* * *

_Un peu plus tard dans la journée_

Le dieu Pan avala bruyamment sa salive avant de pénétrer dans le quatrième temple. Elle avait beau se vanter que la déco ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid, au fond d'elle, ça la faisait quand même flipper grave.

Elle entra dans la maison glaciale, décidée à faire abstraction des morts incrustés dans les murs. Après tout, ils étaient morts non ? Que pouvaient-ils bien lui faire ? Elle aurait peut-être dû apporter sa batte de baseball.

Elle se dirigea vers la cuisine, où elle avait entendu du bruit. Et fut surprise d'y trouver… Hé bien, pas la personne attendue.

« Shura ? Je me suis plantée de temple ?

- Tiens, salut ! fit le chevalier du Capricorne en se retournant. Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

- J'en ai autant à ton service. »

Shura sourit, et se tourna à nouveau vers la machine à espresso, versa deux doses de café torréfié dans le récipient, déposa une petite tasse sous la gouttière et mit l'appareil en marche.

« Masque a une meilleure machine à café que la mienne, expliqua-t-il.

- Ah, d'accord. Ça n'a rien à voir avec…

- Non, mentit Shura. Rien du tout.

- Hé bien moi, si. »

Elle s'approcha de la table et y déposa son sac. Elle en sortit une énorme assiette de crêpes, une bouteille de sirop d'érable, du sucre et des confitures. Shura lorgna sur les pâtisseries avec un air gourmand.

« C'est beaucoup trop, t'aurais pas dû te prendre la tête comme ça…

- Je t'ai demandé ton avis, Bête à Cornes ? »

Pan sauta sur Shura et ils entamèrent un chahut en règle qui les mena jusqu'au salon.

« Oh ! bougonna une voix. C'est quoi ce bordel ?! Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, toi, d'abord, le dieu corniaud ?! »

Masque de Mort était affalé dans un des fauteuils, et d'humeur plutôt revêche. D'humeur à envoyer bouler un meilleur ami et un dieu mineur d'une seule phrase s'ils l'ouvraient une fois de trop.

« A ton avis ? grogna Pan.

- J'ai pas besoin de vous, les tocards. Foutez-moi la paix.

- Hoooo, môssieur ronchonne ! Debout, cuisine tout de suite, ou je t'en colle une !

- Cause-moi meilleur toi ! »

Leurs deux cosmos flamboyèrent dans la pièce.

« Hola, hola, on se calme ! s'interposa Shura. Tout doux.

- Cuisine, siffla Pan sans desserrer les dents. Vite.

- Mais quelle plaie, cette merdeuse ! vociféra Masque de Mort. Qu'on m'en débarrasse ! »

Néanmoins, il emboîta le pas de Shura et suivit l'enfant jusqu'à la cuisine.

« Assis. »

Ils s'assirent tous trois autour de la table et se servirent de crêpes. Shura fit une nouvelle tournée de café, et Pan préféra un verre d'eau.

Masque de Mort fit mine de chipoter sur les crêpes, mais eu tôt fait de s'en resservir une, puis deux, puis trois.

« T'aurais quand même pu prévoir le cidre, gamine. T'as vraiment rien dans le crâne.

- Masque, répondit-elle. T'es qu'un connard buté, égocentrique et sadique, mais on t'aime bien quand même. »

Masque de Mort garda le silence, pensif, tandis que Shura levait solennellement sa tasse de café serré pour porter un toast.

« Amen. Et bon anniversaire, fruit de mer avarié.

- Bon anniversaire, mec. »


	2. 16 août

Il y avait eu comme un miracle, ce matin là, au Sanctuaire : Milo et Aiolos avaient enterré la hache de guerre. Du moins provisoirement.

L'un était le grand frère, l'autre le meilleur ami : pour ce jour au moins, ils ne se taperaient pas dessus. Car aujourd'hui était un jour spécial. Ils avaient même un projet commun, pour le coup : préparer le plus gros gâteau d'anniversaire du monde. Ensemble. Ils y avaient donc passé la matinée, et le gâteau était fin prêt : un magnifique framboisier dégoulinant de crème et de fruits frais.

Armés chacun de leur cadeau et portant le carton géant contenant le gâteau, ils descendirent jusqu'au cinquième étage, où ils trouvèrent… Hé bien, personne. Le temple du Lion était désert. Au milieu du salon, trônait une montagne de paquets cadeau enrubannés.

« Mais heu… » commença Aiolos.

Ils déposèrent le gâteau dans la cuisine et firent le tour du temple. Rien. Personne. Ils se décidèrent à l'attendre au salon. Quelques minutes plus tard, Aphrodite entra à son tour dans la maison du Lion, porteur d'un énorme paquet bleu et rose à paillettes.

« Ha, vous étiez là aussi, les gars ?

- Bah oui, on est là pour l'anniversaire d'Aiolia… fit Milo, un brin dépité.

- Et vous comptez l'attendre ? demanda Aphrodite avec un petit sourire narquois aux lèvres.

- Ben… Oui !

- Ne perdez pas votre temps, allons. Aiolia, il fait le pont. »

_Nom de nom de bon sang de bonsoir ! Le week-end prolongé du 15 août ! _

L'idée affleura en même temps dans les cerveaux du Sagittaire et du Scorpion.

« Il a pris congé et est parti en week-end avec Marine. Ils ne rentreront pas avant dimanche soir, au moins.

- Dimanche soir ? gémit le Scorpion.

- Mais où ils sont allés ? renchérit le Sagittaire.

- Ah, ça, j'en sais rien, fit Aphrodite en haussant les épaules. Ibiza, je crois, et encore, je n'en suis pas sûr. »

Le chevalier des Poissons déposa son paquet sur la pile, et s'apprêta à repartir.

« Bonne journée, les gars. »

Aiolos et Milo échangèrent un regard atterré. Ce traître de Lion ne les avait même pas prévenus ! Les deux pauvres chevaliers s'attablèrent à la cuisine, décidant de manger à eux seuls l'énorme gâteau. Il ne fallait pas le laisser perdre !

Enfin, cela avait au moins eu le mérite de les rapprocher. Ils pouvaient à présent rester ensemble dans la même pièce sans se taper dessus. Lorsqu'il l'apprendrait, Aiolia dirait probablement que c'était son plus beau cadeau d'anniversaire.

Ça, et la PSP offerte par Aldébaran, naturellement.

* * *

**Bon, ben, mon pote, tu ne verras le message que dimanche soir, tant pis… BON ANNIVERSAIRE, AIOLIA !**

**(Heu, au fait… Pour le « Joyeux anniversaire » écrit à la bombe de peinture rose sur le mur de ton salon… C'était une idée de Kiki. Moi j'y suis pour rien)**


	3. 19 septembre

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent ce soir-là dans le temple du Bélier, Camus, Milo et Aphrodite trouvèrent les lieux étrangement calmes et silencieux. Après un rapide tour du propriétaire, ils dénichèrent Pan et Kiki dans la bibliothèque, installés dans le canapé avec un livre à la main et un air boudeur collé sur le visage.

« Hello les gosses ! salua Aphrodite. On cherche Shaka. Comme il n'est pas au temple de la Vierge on s'est dit…

- Il est pas là non plus, coupa Kiki.

- Et votre maître, il saurait…

- Absent aussi, répondit Pan.

- Ils sont partis. » compléta Kiki.

Les deux petits se levèrent et prirent la pose sans même s'être consultés.

« Ooooooh Shakounet, singea Kiki avec de grands gestes théâtraux, sortons ce soir pour ton anniversaire, en amoureux ! Je t'invite au restaurant !

- Ho ouiiiiii Mû chéri ! répondit Pan sur le même ton. Hihihi quelle bonne idée ! Allons nous empiffrer de bonnes choses sans les enfants !

- Nous aussi on voulait aller au restaurant ! cria Kiki en tapant du pied.

- C'est pas juste, approuva Pan. C'est vrai quoi, on sait se tenir ! »

Hé bah. Les enfants n'étaient pas jouasses. Alors que Camus affichait une moue dubitative, Milo et Aphrodite éclatèrent de rire devant leurs pitreries.

« En attendant, reprit Aphro entre deux hoquets, soyez gentils de remettre ces paquets à Shaka à son retour. Avec tous nos vœux pour son anniversaire.

- Ouais, ouais, on lui dira. »

Kiki prit les trois paquets et alla à la chambre pour les déposer sur le lit, à la place de Shaka. Au moins il était sûr que la Vierge les verrait en rentrant. Les trois chevaliers d'Or remercièrent et prirent congé.

Alors qu'ils atteignaient la sortie, Milo fit rapidement demi-tour et vint murmurer aux enfants : « Profitez-en pour vider la réserve de chocolat de votre maître. Œil pour œil, dent pour dent. » Puis il courut rejoindre Camus et Aphro, qui l'attendaient dans l'encadrement de la gigantesque porte.

Ouais. Pas bête, comme idée.

* * *

Shaka et Mû, une fois apprêtés, étaient descendus en taxi jusqu'à Athènes (encore une note de frais pour Shion !), dans le meilleur restaurant indien de la région.

Après un bon repas traditionnel, au cours duquel ils discutèrent de tout et de rien (mais surtout de rien) en toute tranquillité, Mû se décida à offrir ses cadeaux d'anniversaire à Shaka, juste avant que le dessert arrive.

Le chevalier du Bélier extirpa de son sac bandoulière en tissu deux petits paquets soigneusement emballés, et les tendit à son compagnon en rosissant légèrement.

« Bon anniversaire, Shaka.

- Il ne fallait pas. »

La Vierge prit néanmoins les paquets qui lui étaient si gentiment tendus et les déballa avec précaution.

Du plus gros, il sortit un bol en métal délicatement ciselé, accompagné de son petit maillet de bois, recouvert de cuir.

« Un bol chantant !

- Je l'ai forgé moi-même, précisa Mû en rougissant. Un alliage de sept métaux, comme le veut la tradition.

- Magnifique. Merci beaucoup. »

Shaka fit jouer nonchalamment le maillet sur l'intérieur du bol, qui se mit à chanter. Tout le monde dans le restaurant se tourna vers eux.

« Oups. »

Shaka prit le bol dans ses mains pour le faire taire, et le réempaqueta soigneusement. Puis il s'empara de son second cadeau, plus petit.

Il s'agissait d'un bracelet en argent et lapis lazuli. Une inscription en tibétain y était gravée.

ཨོཾ་མ་ཎི་པ་དྨེ་ཧཱུྃ་

Shaka passa le doigt sur les lettres qu'il ne comprenait pas, puis regarda Mû d'un air interrogateur.

« _Om Mani Peme Hung_, traduisit Mû. Notre version du mantra de Chenrezig.

- Le mantra de la compassion. C'est toi qui l'as fabriqué également, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui.

- Je te remercie infiniment. Je les conserverai très précieusement. »

Shaka passa le bracelet à son poignet droit en adressant à Mû un petit sourire. Il n'y eut pas plus d'effusions que ça entre eux, mais leurs deux cosmos s'unirent au-dessus de leurs têtes, se mêlèrent et se confondirent pour ne plus faire qu'un.

« Le khir (1) noix de coco et citron vert ? »

Le serveur qui apportait les desserts les ramena brutalement à la réalité.

« Heu… Pour moi ! s'exclama Mû.

- Et le kulfi (2) à la mangue, pour monsieur ?

- C'est ça, confirma Shaka. Merci. »

* * *

Lorsqu'ils sortirent du restaurant, ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait envie de rentrer. Cette soirée aurait pu se prolonger indéfiniment, ils n'auraient rien trouvé à y redire. Ces moments pour eux, loin du Sanctuaire, étaient tellement rares…

« Cinéma ? proposa Mû. Théâtre ? Opéra ?

- Opéra, trancha Shaka. Et ciné, après, s'il reste des séances. »

* * *

Ils rentrèrent au milieu de la nuit, plus discrets que des souris. Mû alla jusqu'à la cuisine pour se servir un verre d'eau, et trouva son placard à friandises vide. Tout juste restait-il quelques emballages abandonnés au fond de l'étagère. Il se couvrit les yeux de la main et inspira trois fois à fond avant de les rouvrir. Rester calme.

Shaka, lui, alla déposer ses précieux cadeaux dans la chambre. En allumant la lumière, il se rendit compte que d'autres paquets l'attendaient sur le lit. Il lut les cartes accompagnant chacun d'entre eux et sourit à nouveau.

* * *

**(1) riz au lait version indienne**

**(2) crème glacée version indienne**

**Pour les curieux qui se poseraient la question, Aphro a offert à Shaka des bâtons d'encens, Camus un coffret de thés rares, et Milo un exemplaire illustré du livre indien le plus connu du monde (qu'il a fallu cacher au fond de l'armoire pour que les gosses ne tombent pas dessus par inadvertance).**

**BON ANNIVERSAIRE, VIRGO BOY !**


	4. 20 octobre

Lorsque le réveil stridula dans le silence feutré de la chambre, Dohko baragouina quelques mots inintelligibles avant d'enfouir sa tête sous son oreiller. Après au moins une demi-douzaine de « tidididi » éprouvants pour les nerfs, Shion se décida à émerger et à éteindre l'importun.

S'étirant comme un gros chat paresseux, Shion sortit dans le froid de la chambre et entreprit de trouver ses vêtements dans le noir. S'il allumait à ce moment, Dohko serait d'une humeur de chien pour la journée. Merci bien.

« N'oublie pas de te lever, Dohko…

- Mmgmgmph !

- Je vais avoir beaucoup de travail, aujourd'hui, je ne pense pas rentrer déjeuner ce midi. Bonne journée, mon chou !

- Beugmpgff. »

Shion prit ça pour un « bonne journée à toi aussi » et sortit prendre son petit déjeuner en vitesse. Puis, un rapide crochet par la salle de bain et il serait fin prêt.

* * *

« Hein ? Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? Tu ne rentres pas déjeuner ce midi ? »

Dohko avait eu un temps de réaction un peu long. Il sursauta dans le lit et attendit la réponse de Shion, qui ne vint pas. Normal. Cela faisait près de deux heures déjà qu'il était parti.

Le chevalier de la Balance s'extirpa à regrets de sous la couette. Et puis, cela fit tilt dans sa petite tête. Aujourd'hui, c'était son anniversaire. Il eut un petit pincement au cœur quand il réalisa que Shion ne le lui avait pas souhaité. Puis il se secoua et se dit que, vu son humeur de fennec du matin, son Popadoré avait sans doute préféré attendre le midi… Enfin, le soir plutôt. Oui. Ce devait être ça.

Bon. Il fallait qu'il se magne un peu s'il voulait être à l'heure à l'arène Ouest. Il avait entraînement avec son rabat-joie… Heu, son disciple, Shishi du Dragon. Il prit une rapide douche et, lorsqu'il sortit de la salle de bain, il constata que son portable émettait une petite lumière jaune clignotante. Un SMS attendait.

« Jpeu pa venir entrainment. Gastro, sushi pa frai. Dsl je vou rapel pr otr rdv. Shi. »

Ah, brillant. Bon ben plus la peine de se presser. Mais du coup, il allait faire quoi de sa journée ? Rester seul à l'appart' à mater la chaîne des dessins animés en s'empiffrant de chocolat ? Pas très mature comme solution.

* * *

Dohko descendit les longs escaliers, étage par étage, et arriva enfin au temple du Bélier, où il espérait trouver le reste du troupeau. Il se sentait tout mélancolique, de passer ce jour spécial sans son Shion. Il ne fallait pas qu'il se laisse aller et pour ça, rien de mieux qu'un thé et des gâteaux pris à la maison Aries. Mû était un dieu du thé et des petits sablés. Surtout ceux avec les pépites trois chocolats.

Sauf que… Le temple du Bélier aussi était désert. Bah ? C'était une conspiration, ou quoi ? Il traversa la grande salle à colonnes, passa la tête dans la bibliothèque, dans la cuisine… Personne. Enfin, il sortit sur le perron où il trouva les deux gosses, affalés sur le sol, complètement amorphes.

« Ça va, les enfants ?

- Salut, Papy Balance, répondit Pan d'une voix morne.

- Yo, Papy, salua Kiki. Non, ça va pas, on s'ennuie !

- Maître Mû-chou est parti pour la journée, expliqua Pan. Non seulement il nous a abandonnés, mais en plus il nous a fait promettre d'être sages.

- Et nous, on est des gens de parole, tu vois, compléta Kiki.

- Et Shaka ? demanda Dohko avec espoir.

- Il roupille sous un arbre, quelque part par là, fit le petit dieu en indiquant une vague direction. On a bien essayé de le forcer à s'occuper de nous, mais il est trop concentré, il nous entend pas.

- Ah. Bah vous savez quoi ? fit soudain Dohko, regagnant du poil de la bête. On va au ciné rien que tous les trois. Et après, on ira chercher une glace. Ou un gâteau, s'il fait froid. »

Les enfants bondirent de joie. Dohko retourna à la cuisine et laissa un petit mot à Mû. « Embarqué les mômes au ciné. A plus. Dohko » Pas question de se laisser abattre ! Non mais !

* * *

Le ciné était bien. Le chou à la crème géant aussi. Tout content de son après-midi, Dohko ramena les enfants chez eux et eut le cœur tout gonflé d'amour quand ils se cramponnèrent à lui, ne voulant pas le laisser partir.

« Faut que je rentre préparer le dîner, expliqua Dohko. Papy Shion a eu une grosse journée, je veux que tout soit prêt quand il rentrera.

- Je ne crois pas, non. »

Mû sortit de la cuisine, avec un petit sourire aux lèvres. Dohko le regarda, perplexe.

« Ce soir, il n'y aura ni cuisine ni vaisselle. Ce soir, c'est fiesta. Bon anniversaire, Dohko !

- C'est sérieux ?

- Puisque je te le dis. On attend que Shaka ait fini de se préparer, et on monte. Les autres nous rejoindront plus tard.

- Les autres ?

- Bah les chevaliers d'Or, quelques bronzes et argents… Sauf Shiryu, ce con-là s'est chopé une gastro, à ce qu'il paraît, il est cloué au lit. Deux ou trois apprentis, et j'ai entendu dire aussi que Maître Shion avait un invité spécial.

- Qui ça ?

- Pas la moindre idée. »

* * *

En effet, c'était la fête là-haut. Tout y était, le buffet géant (spécialités chinoises, cuisinées par Shunrei, qui avait dû y passer quarante-huit heures presque sans dormir), la musique, les amis… Shion s'était plié en quatre pour tout organiser.

« Un peu de silence je vous prie ! »

Shion frappa dans ses mains pour essayer d'attirer l'attention de l'assistance. Ce n'était pas chose facile, compte tenu de la joyeuse bande de braillards que c'était…

« Ho, vous allez la fermer oui ? Hooooo ! Aio, coupe-moi cette musique ! »

Il y eut des protestations lorsque la musique se tut (enfin).

« Deux minutes quoi ! râla Shion. Je disais donc : votre attention s'il vous plaît ! C'est donc pour fêter l'anniversaire de notre bien-aimé Dohko que nous sommes ici ce soir ! Par respect pour son grand âge nous ne dirons pas combien il y a de bougies sur le gâteau, sachez juste qu'il va lui falloir du souffle pour tout éteindre, muah ah ah ! »

Deux ou trois chevaliers gloussèrent poliment, mais globalement, la blague tomba à plat.

« Hum, bref, continua Shion sans se démonter. Les cadeaux sont donc distribués, mais Dohko, mon chou, il y en a un dernier : tu as un invité surprise. Essaie de te contenir, même si je pense que ce sera difficile. »

Dohko haussa un sourcil. Qui cela pouvait-il être ? Tous ceux qu'il aimait étaient dans la salle, présentement. Les invités se regardèrent aussi, étonnés.

« Allez entre, mon grand ! » cria le Pope.

Les portes de la salle s'ouvrirent lentement et un jeune homme brun à l'air frondeur s'avança, très sûr de lui, un sourire éclatant collé aux lèvres. Il y eut des murmures : c'était qui, ça ? Personne ne l'avait jamais vu et pourtant, il ressemblait comme un frère à…

Dohko resta muet de stupeur pendant une demi-fraction de seconde. Puis il bondit à la rencontre de son invité surprise, les larmes aux yeux, bras grands ouverts, en hurlant son nom.

« TENMA ! »

* * *

Tenma.

L'orphelin qu'il avait recueilli il y avait près de deux siècles.

Son premier disciple.

Le chevalier Pégase de la précédente Guerre Sainte, son frère d'armes.

Son fils, pour ainsi dire.

Dohko serra Tenma dans ses bras à l'en faire étouffer, n'osant pas croire ce qui lui arrivait. Lui qui avait vu ses proches périr et disparaître dans l'oubli alors qu'il demeurait seul à Rozan, vestige d'un passé révolu, voilà que l'un d'eux revenait. Non, il ne rêvait pas.

« Comment ? Où ? Pourquoi ? Tenma !

- Du calme, maître, je vous en prie. Je suis ici grâce au seigneur Shion, qui a convaincu Hadès de me ramener à la vie pour quelques heures. Il est cool, en fait, Hadès, quand on le connaît un peu. »

Et c'est ainsi que tous les autres invités furent joyeusement éclipsés, Dohko se cramponnant à Tenma comme une huître à son rocher. Il le saoûla de questions une bonne partie de la soirée.

Il apprit ainsi que tous ses anciens compagnons avaient finalement trouvé place en Elysion, et y avaient une bonne situation. Tenma était pigiste pour le journal Elys'News, dirigé par le seigneur Albafica. Degel du Verseau tenait la bibliothèque, Mani du Cancer et El Cid du Capricorne étaient videurs dans la boîte de nuit montée par Kardia du Scorpion… Et ainsi de suite. Dohko fut soulagé de savoir tout ça. Ils étaient heureux tous ensemble, et c'était tout ce qui comptait.

Dohko avait été gâté ce soir, mais la présence de son élève était son plus beau cadeau. Le voir repartir, même s'il le savait en paix de l'autre côté, entouré de ses amis, allait être difficile. Aussi en profita-t-il à fond, malgré les aiguilles de l'horloge qui tournaient inoxerablement.

Les autres invités les regardaient avec curiosité mais n'osaient pas s'immiscer. Ils en sauraient assez le moment venu, parce que Dohko était connu pour raconter des tas d'histoires, et il ne manquerait pas de tout expliquer à qui voudrait l'entendre… Plus tard. En attendant, on allait faire sa fête au gâteau géant.

* * *

Les retrouvailles furent couronnées par un gigantesque feu d'artifice qui fut tiré au-dessus de l'autel d'Athéna. Shion avait fait venir tout exprès un artificier professionnel de Chine. Il n'y avait pas mieux que les chinois pour ce genre de choses.

Le spectacle fut grandiose et fortement applaudi, et le bouquet final marqua la fin de la soirée. Les adieux entre Dohko et Tenma furent déchirants, mais l'ancien chevalier de Pégase souligna que les Enfers, c'était pas si loin, et qu'ils se reverraient sûrement un de ces quatre. Il prit les messages que Dohko avait à transmettre à ses anciens amis, Alba des Poissons, Rasgado du Taureau ou encore Sisyphe du Sagittaire, puis s'en fut par là où il était venu, escorté par un spectre qui faisait le pied de grue devant la porte depuis des heures. Tenma se retourna, fit un large sourire à son ancien maître et lui adressa un signe de la main enthousiaste. Dohko en fit autant, malgré ses larmes, mais c'était trop tard : Tenma avait disparu.

« Bon c'est pas le tout ! brailla Shion après quelques instants de silence. Dohko et moi n'avons besoin de personne pour tenir la chandelle. Tout le monde dehors ! »

Le Grand Pope lança un sourire lubrique au chevalier de la Balance, qui déglutit bruyamment. Ho, déesse. Ça allait être sa fête.


	5. 31 octobre, Happy Halloween

**25 septembre**

Il était très fier de sa trouvaille. Tellement fier, qu'il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de descendre jusqu'au premier temple pour en faire part à son ancien disciple. Shion était donc, de bon matin, assis dans la cuisine de la maison Aries devant une tasse de thé brûlant, et exposait la chose à Mû et Shaka.

Si Shaka gardait son habituel air impassible (comprenez : « je ne vous écoute pas vraiment »), Mû, lui, était passé de la surprise au désabusement le plus total : il contemplait son maître d'un œil éteint, blasé par cette enième frasque de Grand Pope.

« Alors ? C'est une top idée, non ? s'enflamma Shion.

- Moui, si vous le dites, éluda Mû en plongeant le nez dans sa tasse. Faites comme vous le sentez.

- Parfait ! Je compte donc sur vous deux, et deux ou trois autres, pour animer la soirée.

- QUOI ?! »

Pour le coup, Shaka était sorti de sa transe et avait failli tomber de sa chaise.

« Reste à trouver un thème pour les costumes du staff… Faut qu'on vous reconnaisse au milieu des autres…

- Nous, on trouve que c'est une super idée, Papy, fit Kiki très sérieusement.

- Et pour le thème… »

Pan s'approcha du Grand Pope et lui murmura quelque chose au creux de l'oreille.

« EXCELLENTE IDÉE ! rugit Shion en tapant du plat de la main sur la table. (Il se leva précipitamment) Bon j'ai du boulot, je vous envoie Marine pour prendre vos mesures cet après-midi, elle va s'occuper de faire les déguisements ! Bonne journée ! »

Et Shion repartit comme il était venu, très content de lui.

Il fallait dire qu'il était le tout premier Pope à organiser une soirée d'Halloween au profit des enfants du Sanctuaire et de Rodorio. Ils viendraient tous au palais, s'amuseraient et se gaveraient de friandises. Et lui aussi, il se goinfrerait de sucreries. Il aimait bien les bonbons, Shion.

* * *

**15 octobre**

Marine et Shaina étaient arrivées en début d'après-midi au temple du Bélier, porteuses de divers paquets. Hé oui, les costumes, qu'elles avaient patiemment confectionnés à la demande du Grand Pope.

En plus de Shaka et Mû, Aldébaran aussi avait été réquisitionné pour jouer les animateurs à la soirée d'Halloween. Il se tenait donc au milieu de la bibliothèque, admirant Shaka qui essayait son magnifique costume : pantalon et chemise noirs, larges bottes de cuir, et long manteau d'un beau rouge vermillon. Une montre à gousset pendait à sa ceinture, et un gantelet de métal sur la main droite venait compléter sa panoplie.

Le chevalier de la Vierge se contemplait dans le miroir, et était particulièrement enchanté de ce qu'il y voyait. Le Pope avait choisi, sur la suggestion de Pan, le thème _Fullmetal Alchemist_ pour les chaperons de la fête : Shaka avait d'abord été dubitatif, mais se voyant à présent dans le rôle d'Edward Elric, tous ses doutes s'étaient envolés. Il était très beau. Et il avait la classe. D'ailleurs, Marine et Shaina n'arrêtaient pas de le lui répéter, et Aldébaran hochait la tête d'un air approbateur.

Le Taureau, lui, tenait le rôle d'Alphonse Elric, très logiquement. Il était le seul à avoir la carrure. Son costume, d'ailleurs, n'avait pas été confectionné par les filles mais bien par Mû lui-même. Forcément, une armure de métal ! Le Bélier s'était même arrangé pour qu'Aldé puisse rentrer la tête dans les épaule et ôter son casque pour faire croire qu'il n'y avait personne à l'intérieur. Frissons garantis ! Bref, son costume lui allait comme un gant, à lui aussi.

Bon et Mû, où restait-il ? Il lui en fallait un temps pour essayer son déguisement !

« Et les trois paquets qui restent ? demanda Aldé avec curiosité. C'est pour qui ?

- Masque de Mort, Aphrodite et Shura. Eux aussi vont aider à la soirée, expliqua Marine. Entre l'accueil, les boissons, les gâteaux, la tombola, le concours de cosplay, la musique... Va y avoir du taff. Vous serez pas trop de six pour tout gérer.

- Ils font qui ? s'enquit Shaka, qui avait très peur que sa classitude soit éclipsée par un autre.

- Surprise ! s'exclama Shaina.

- Et vous deux ?

- Ah, on fait un quatuor avec Milo et Aio : ils feront Batman et Robin, Marine sera Catwoman, et moi Poison Ivy. On a déjà loué nos costumes. Bon alors il arrive le mouton ? On n'a pas que ça à faire nous ! »

Shaka haussa les épaules et alla frapper à la porte de la chambre, où Mû se changeait.

« Tu es prêt ? On s'impatiente !

- NAN ! »

La réponse avait claqué comme un coup de fouet.

« Mais ? Il faut bien qu'on te voie pour vérifier qu'il est à la bonne taille…

- JAMAIS ! JE SORTIRAI PAS DE CETTE CHAMBRE ! PLUTÔT MOURIR !

- Bah ? demanda Shaka de plus en plus perplexe. Mais enfin… Mû chéri…

- Y a pas de Mû chéri qui tienne ! Je ne me montrerai pas en public comme ça !

- Oh, allons, essaya de temporiser la Vierge. Tout te va. Tu es toujours très beau quoi que tu portes. »

Un petit silence, de part et d'autre de la porte.

« C'est vrai ? finit par demander Mû d'une petite voix.  
- Bien sûr, affirma Shaka avec conviction. Sors, montre-moi. Je suis sûr que tu seras splendide. »

Il y eut un petit « clic » quand Mû déverrouilla la porte, puis le battant s'ouvrit et révéla le chevalier du Bélier. Et si Shaka en demeura sans voix et les yeux écarquillés, ce n'était pas parce qu'il était béat d'admiration, mais bien complètement catastrophé.

Sandales en cuir, panta court mauve, chemise de la même couleur nouée autour de la taille, débardeur noir sans bretelles et fichu rouge couvrant les cheveux. Mais surtout… Surtout…

« Mais mais mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ÇA ? fit Shaka après avoir retrouvé un filet de voix, en pointant du doigt la poitrine de son compagnon.

- C'est un soutien-gorge rembourré glissé dans le débardeur, expliqua Marine en souriant largement. Mais qu'elle est belle, notre Winry Rockbell !

- Marine, souffla Mû, si t'étais pas une amie, je t'arracherais les yeux avec ma clé à mollette, là, devant témoins. »

Et, ce disant, il brandit l'outil en question d'un geste rageur sous le nez du chevalier de l'Aigle.

Un couinement s'échappa de l'armure d'Alphonse. Aldébaran avait remis son casque pour qu'on ne le voie pas rire, mais ses gloussements résonnaient dans la carapace métallique.

* * *

Mû et Shaka avaient soigneusement replié leurs costumes, et Aldé avait remis le sien sur l'établi. Tout était donc fin prêt, apparemment. Enfin, à part que Mû avait la haine.

Ce fut après le départ des filles et d'Aldé que le Bélier se rendit compte du silence planant sur son temple. Où étaient donc passés les enfants ? Shaka se frappa le front : il avait oublié de transmettre le message, avec toutes ces émotions. Pan et Kiki étaient montés chez Shion pour essayer leurs costumes, eux aussi. Il semblait qu'ils feraient un tableau à eux trois, et même que ça allait « tout déchirer » d'après Kiki. Mais ils n'avaient pas voulu en dire plus.

Mû se consola en se disant que ça ne pouvait pas être pire que ce qui lui était infligé.

* * *

**31 octobre, 14h00**

Mû n'avait pas eu le choix, il avait bien fallu faire avec. La mort dans l'âme, il était monté au palais du Pope affublé de ses frusques de gonzesse, essuyant les remarques et les coups d'œil appuyés des autres chevaliers en plein préparatifs. Pourquoi lui ? Shion avait-il quelque chose à lui reprocher ?

Arrivés dans le hall du palais, Shaka, Mû et Aldé trouvèrent Shura et Aphrodite en train de discuter à bâtons rompus. Si le Capricorne avait lui aussi une classe folle dans son uniforme de Colonel Mustang, le Bélier fut soulagé de constater qu'il n'était pas le seul à avoir dû se travestir : le chevalier des Poissons était somptueux dans sa robe noire et ses hauts talons, ses gants griffus et son tatouage rouge à la base de la gorge. Ses cheveux teints en noir et son maquillage gothique parachevaient le tableau. Le rôle de Lust l'Homonculus lui allait à merveille. Mais bon, ils étaient tous habitués aux looks extravagants et ambigus d'Aphro, alors que Mû, lui, s'habillait toujours simplement et dans des tons discrets… Alors forcément, c'était lui qu'on dévisageait comme une bête curieuse.

D'ailleurs, lorsqu'il les vit arriver, Shura siffla d'admiration en reluquant le Bélier.

« Hé ben mon pote ! Sexy ! La vache, si je savais pas que t'es un mec, je te collerais dans mon lit là, tout de suite ! »

Et Shura ponctua sa remarque douteuse d'une claque bien sentie sur les fesses du Bélier. Rougissant de gêne et de colère, Mû lui retourna aussitôt une paire de gifles et s'en fut à grands pas.

« Bah quoi ? demanda le Capricorne en se massant la joue. Il assume pas ? »

* * *

**14h15**

Entrant dans la grande salle de réception, Mû eut la surprise de constater que tout était déjà (presque) prêt. Il y avait des bonbons et des gâteaux dans tous les sens, des citrouilles sculptées, des squelettes en plastique, des chauve-souris en peluche et des toiles d'araignée qui pendouillaient du plafond, et un matériel de sono dont la location avait dû coûter un bras au Grand Pope. M'enfin, il s'en fichait, lui, son job c'était d'encadrer les gosses et de faire le service. Pas de se soucier du reste.

Shaka vint le rejoindre après avoir sermonné le Capricorne (de fait, il était un peu moins sanguin que son compagnon, mais également beaucoup plus saoûlant, et Shura était parti chercher un doliprane), et contempla la pièce avec de grands yeux. C'était son premier Halloween, après tout, et plus ça allait, plus il avait de mal à saisir le sens global de cette étrange fête des monstres.

« Tiens, c'est pas ta marmaille, là-bas ? » fit-il à Mû en désignant le fond de la pièce.

Mû regarda dans la direction indiquée. Effectivement, Pan et Kiki discutaient avec le Grand Pope. Il ne les avait pas reconnus de suite car ils lui tournaient le dos. D'ici, il pouvait se rendre compte que Shion était habillé en chien de berger, et les deux enfants en agneaux – mauve pour Kiki, rose pour Pan. Mû ne put retenir un petit couinement et s'empressa de fouiller la poche droite de Shaka.

« Ton téléphone ! Vite ! Il FAUT que je fasse une photo, ils sont trop mignons !

- Tu peux pas prendre le tien, non ? » râla Shaka en se tortillant pour se dégager des mains inquisitrices du Bélier.

Mû lui lança un regard chargé de reproches.

« Et je le mettrais où, banane ? Dans mon string ? Je l'ai laissé à la maison. »

Le Bélier affirma sa prise sur le smartphone et courut jusqu'aux enfants.

« Mes chéris ! Une photo ! »

Et là… Les deux enfants firent face à leur maître, et le temps suspendit son cours. Qui était le plus choqué ? Mû, qui découvrait ses petits arborant un maquillage sanguinolent sur le visage et le cou, le devant de leur costume maculé de faux sang, ou les deux gamins qui n'étaient pas prévenus que leur maître vénéré s'habillerait en fille ?

« Mais… Mais mes petits agneaux… gémit Mû.

- ÉGORGÉS PAR LE GRAND MÉCHANT SHION ! s'enthousiasma Pan, qui ne restait jamais coite bien longtemps.

- Mais ce n'est pas un chien de berger ?

- Non, abruti, je suis un loup ! râla Shion. Ça se voit pas, que j'ai l'air méchant ?

- Ma jolie photo toute kawaii…

- C'est des vrais ? » demanda innocemment Kiki en tendant la main vers les faux seins de son maître.

* * *

**16h00**

Camus n'était pas franchement en avance. Il était même globalement en retard sur son planning, ce qui ne lui arrivait que rarement. Mais voilà, il avait voulu le déguisement parfait et avait sous-estimé le temps d'attente pour la teinture. Il n'était pas vraiment coutumier de ces choses-là, sa chevelure étant ce qu'il avait de plus sacré, il ne s'amusait jamais à la peinturlurer… Mais bon, pour une fois… Et puis, ça ferait sûrement plaisir à Milo de voir qu'il mettait de l'ardeur à se costumer correctement. Milo était fan d'Halloween et le tannait tous les ans pour les déguisements, même s'ils restaient à la maison. Cette année, il s'était surpassé.

Le Verseau jeta un œil à la pendule de la salle de bain puis mit la tête sous l'eau pour rincer la mousse. Il avait une théorie. D'ordinaire, Milo aurait été là plus d'une heure avant le rendez-vous convenu. Il était comme ça, Milo : invitez-le à midi, et s'il était assez motivé par la présence de Camus / la bouffe / un jeu vidéo, il se pointait chez vous vers onze heures. Il avait du mal à patienter, il voulait tout, tout de suite. Seulement aujourd'hui, Milo devait attendre ses compagnons de déguisement. Batman tout seul, ça ne l'aurait pas fait. Robin seul avec deux super-méchantes non plus. Alors, ils devaient arriver ensemble. Et donc, Milo devait attendre un Lion mal élevé ne sachant pas épeler le mot « ponctualité » et DEUX femmes. Deux femmes, deux fois plus de temps dans la salle de bain.

Ainsi, Camus était en retard, mais pas autant que Milo. Ce qui faisait que quelquepart, il était quand même en avance. CQFD.

Il sortit de la douche et, emballé dans sa serviette éponge, entreprit de démêler sa tignasse puis de la sécher. Inutile d'aller attraper la mort, cela aurait été un comble pour un chevalier des glaces ! Essuyant la buée sur le miroir, il s'examina d'un œil expert. Oui. Ce noir corbeau lui allait plutôt bien, il en était assez satisfait. D'autant plus satisfait que Marine lui avait assuré que cela partirait en quelques lavages.

Une fois sec et coiffé, il passa dans sa chambre. Chemise blanche à col, queue de pie et cravate noires, chaussures cirées… Il passa ses gants blancs et son haut de forme, prit sa canne… Oui, parfait ! Quelle allure ! Il s'apprêtait à sortir sur le perron pour aller à la rencontre de Milo quand son regard tomba sur la petite boîte posée sur la table de nuit. Bon sang, les lentilles ! Il avait failli les oublier… Et cela aurait ruiné tout son beau déguisement !

Finalement, après avoir hésité à plusieurs reprises parce qu'il avait la trouille de se faire mal, Camus installa enfin ses lentilles colorées et jeta un œil au miroir : il croisa son regard rouge sang et se fit presque peur à lui-même.

Parfait.

Ce qui lui faisait vraiment peur, en revanche, c'était la perspective d'enlever les lentilles à la fin de la soirée.

* * *

Batman Milo grimpait les marches quatre à quatre, traînant derrière lui Shaina, Aiolia et Marine. Tiens, n'était-ce pas son Camus, là-bas, qui descendait à sa rencontre ? Il accéléra encore le pas et se jeta dans les bras de son compagnon.

« Camus ! Tu es superbe !

- Merci. Tu n'es pas mal non plus.

- Tu es peut-être même un peu trop superbe, fit le Scorpion après un bref instant de réflexion. Je crois que je vais te coller au train pour éloigner les gêneurs. Je connais deux ou trois pervers dans le tas, sans compter les civils, qui vont se faire un plaisir de te draguer.

- Non, Milo. Je suis assez grand pour savoir ce que j'ai à faire. Et toi, tu dois rester avec les autres, vous êtes un groupe.

- Mais on peut faire un groupe nous aussi, tous les deux ! Batman et Dracula, on reste dans la chauve-souris ! »

Camus se raidit et serra les dents. Il adorait Milo, mais par moments, il avait envie de le fracasser. Comment osait-il, cet inculte !

« Milo… Je ne suis pas déguisé en Dracula, expliqua-t-il aussi patiemment qu'il put.

- Hein ?

- Je suis Sebastian, le majordome de _Black Butler_.

- Le ? »

Le Scorpion lança un regard effaré à son Verseau. De quoi parlait-il ?

« C'est un manga, Milo. Le comble de l'ironie, mon cher, quand on pense que c'est TOI qui m'as fait lire mon premier manga et m'y as donné goût, alors que je n'en supportais pas la vue… »

Aiolia, Marine et Shaina arrivèrent enfin à leur niveau. Les deux femmes chevalier gloussèrent comme des collégiennes à la vue de Camus.

« Comme tu es élégant en Sebastian !

- Est-ce que tu cuisines aussi bien que lui ? »

Milo fronça le nez. Décidément tout le monde connaissait ce fichu manga ! C'était décidé, sa solde y passerait mais ce soir, en rentrant, il en commanderait l'intégrale sur internet. Non mais !

* * *

**16h30**

« On peut faire un arrêt au stand pour passer voir mon frère, les mecs ? demanda timidement Aiolia tout en se doutant de la réponse.

- Evidemment, acquiesça Camus.

- Pas question ! s'exclama Milo.

- Merci, Camus. »

Ils firent donc une halte au temple qu'ils étaient en train de traverser, et qui était apparemment désert. Aiolia s'éloigna du groupe et alla frapper à la porte de la chambre.

« ARRIÈRE ! hurla une voix derrière le battant.

- C'est moi, grand frère.

- Aio ? Tu es seul ?

- Non, il y a aussi les filles, Mimi et Camus. »

Il y eut un fracas derrière la porte, quand Aiolos déplaça l'armoire qui la bloquait. Puis il ouvrit doucement le battant, une batte de baseball à la main.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces tenues ? demanda-t-il en examinant son frangin d'un œil inquisiteur.

- C'est Halloween, crétinus ! râla Milo. Et à Halloween, on se déguise !

- On voulait savoir si tu viendrais pas, par hasard, demanda Aiolia. Ce sera pas pareil sans toi, grand frère.

- Non ! Si je sors, il va m'attraper !

- Mais qui ça ? »

Aiolos jeta un coup d'œil à droite et à gauche de la porte, puis sortit sur le seuil, méfiant. Il se pencha vers Aiolia et murmura :

« Hadès ! C'est bien connu, à Halloween, les morts reviennent sur terre ! S'ils me voient, ils vont me ramener en enfer ! »

Milo, Camus, Shaina et Marine s'entre-regardèrent, perplexes. Milo alla même jusqu'à tirer la langue en louchant, et en faisant des ronds avec son index pointé sur la tempe. Camus lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes.

« Ce n'est qu'une légende, grand frère. Viens, fais-moi plaisir. Tu risques rien ! »

Aiolos sembla réfléchir un instant ce qui, avec son esprit embrouillé, n'était pas chose facile. Tout récemment ressucité, il n'avait pas encore digéré ses treize ans passés dans le Cocyte. Ses petits neurones n'avaient pas non plus intégré que la Guerre Sainte était terminée et qu'Hadès n'était plus une menace. Bref, il aurait vraiment aimé faire plaisir à son frère et venir à la fête du Grand Pope. D'ailleurs, il avait reçu l'invitation. Mais d'un autre côté, il avait un peu la trouille de sortir de son temple. Enfin, VRAIMENT la trouille.

« Je n'ai pas de déguisement, fit-il piteusement, dans le but de se trouver une excuse pour rester à l'abri.

- Ça, c'est pas un souci, intervint Shaina. On a de quoi t'en faire un en express.

- Alors, tu viens ? »

Aiolia faisait ses yeux de cocker battu et Aiolos n'osa pas lui dire non… Mais cela lui coûtait. Qu'est-ce qu'il n'aurait pas fait pour voir son petit frère sourire !

« Super ! bondit le Lion.

- Génial, souffla le Scorpion.

- Allez au salon, on s'occupe de tout. »

Marine et Shaina revinrent quelques minutes plus tard, avec un drap blanc percé de deux trous pour les yeux. Elles cachèrent Aiolos dessous.

« Voilà ! fit Marine, satisfaite. J'ai vu passer Andromède tout à l'heure, il sera sûrement assez sympa pour te prêter une ou deux chaînes, pour l'authenticité.

- N'oublie pas de gémir comme un fantôme ! lui conseilla Aiolia.

- Pour changer, souligna Milo.

- Bon, on y va, décida Camus pour couper court aux remarques déplacées de son compagnon. On est suffisamment à la bourre. »

Ils se levèrent et prirent la direction de la sortie. Aiolos était content. Son petit frère était heureux, et là-dessous, personne ne le reconnaîtrait. Double bénèf ! Quelques mètres devant eux, Camus et Milo marchaient d'un bon pas et discutaient à voix basse.

« Ils auraient dû échanger leurs costumes, bougonna Milo.

- Que veux-tu dire ?

- Aiolia en fantôme, qui traîne son boulet derrière lui.

- Tu sais que tu es proprement odieux ?

- Je suis Scorpion. »

* * *

**Au même moment, au rez-de-chaussée**

Kanon et Saga avaient hérité d'une mission spéciale pour la grande soirée. Avant de se précipiter sur le lieu des réjouissances et se faire éclater le ventre de bonbecs et autres cochonneries, ils devaient d'abord récupérer les bleus et les petits civils invités par le Pope. Parce qu'il paraissait que la fête, en fait, elle était pour les enfants de Rodorio et du Sanctuaire, et pas spécialement pour les chevaliers d'Or. Une honte et un scandale !

Bref, ils étaient aux portes du Sanctuaire. Tous les jeunes apprentis étaient présent, et les yeux affûtés des jumeaux repérèrent même dans le tas quelques chevaliers qui s'invitaient sans prévenir. Mais peu importait.

Il y avait également un troupeau de civils hétéroclites, âgés de deux à quatorze ans et grimés en sorcières, loups-garou, zombies et autres joyeusetés, ainsi qu'une poignée de parents qui n'étaient pas fous au point de balancer toute la future génération du village en pâture aux cinglés du Sanctuaire.

Au final, les jumeaux, eux-mêmes grimés en Men in Black, dénombrèrent quarante-sept enfants en tout et douze parents. Les agents K et S rassemblèrent le troupeau et le guidèrent vers les marches des douze maisons.

« C'est là-haut, fit l'agent K avec un petit sourire sadique. J'espère que vous êtes bien reposés. »

Certains parents défaillirent un peu, mais la plupart des gamins avaient déjà entamé l'ascension en s'égaillant dans tous les sens comme des chiots fous, peu enclins à anticiper la fatigue à venir.

L'agent S soupira et poussa le groupe devant lui, pendant que l'agent K ouvrait la marche et contenait les ardeurs des gosses déchaînés.

Pour autant qu'ils en savaient, toutes les maisons étaient déjà vides, désertées par leurs occupants. Aussi les jumeaux furent-ils surpris d'entendre des voix s'élever dans la maison du Cancer.

Il fallait dire que le groupe avait fait silence en pénétrant dans le temple : les visages des morts incrustés dans les murs, l'atmosphère lourde et puante, ça avait tendance à impressionner n'importe qui.

« Masque, t'es encore là ? gueula Kanon.

- Core là ? Core là ? Core là ? » lui répondit l'écho.

Dans le salon, les voix se turent brusquement. Comme une télé qu'on aurait mis en pause. L'instant d'après, Masque de Mort déboula dans la grande salle en jean et tshirt sale et écarquilla les yeux à la vue de la foule qui s'y tenait, muette de terreur.

« Quoi encore ? C'est quoi ce troupeau ?

- Les invités du Pope. Tu sais, la fête.

- Ah oui, oui. J'avais oublié.

- Tu es censé être là-haut en train d'aider les autres, le sermonna Saga.

- Oh, ta gueule, t'es pas le Pope ! Elle me FATIGUE cette fête, tout le monde vient me faire chier avec ça ! Surtout Marine, là, qui m'a harcelé avec son costume à la con. Greed de _Fullmetal_, sérieusement ! »

Les jumeaux s'entre-regardèrent un instant. Ils étaient censés faire quoi ? Rien, apparemment, s'il n'obéissait pas, ce n'était pas leur problème après tout. Le temps qu'ils réfléchissent et se concertent du regard, un gamin de quatre ou cinq ans s'était approché de Masque de Mort et s'était agrippé à son vieux tshirt.

« Hé, monsieur, il est tout naze ton costume ! T'es déguisé en quoi d'abord ? »

Saga et Kanon retinrent leur souffle. Cette fois, c'était fini, il allait y avoir un meurtre sous leurs yeux et ils n'auraient rien le temps de faire pour l'empêcher.

« Je suis déguisé en sociopathe. Maintenant, vous dégagez tous de mon temple, j'en ai rien à cirer de vous et de vos conneries ! »

Il y eut quelques gloussements dans l'assistance : les gens pensaient sûrement que Masque de Mort jouait un rôle destiné à leur faire peur. S'ils avaient su !

« En tout cas, intervint une maman, la déco est très réussie. C'est dingue comme ça a l'air vrai tous ces visages ! »

Nouveaux gloussements entendus. Masque ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais Kanon et Saga préférèrent prendre le large avant que cela ne dégénère, et poussèrent tout le monde en direction de la sortie.

Masque de Mort les regarda s'éloigner en fronçant les sourcils. Il se triturait les méninges. Irait-il, finalement ? Il n'avait pas envie de faire le larbin pour les péquenauds du village, même si c'était le Pope lui-même qui l'avait ordonné ! Mais d'un autre côté, il y aurait Aphro et Shura, et mille occasions de faire les cons.

Il allait d'abord regarder la fin de son épisode de _Walking Dead_. Ensuite, il aviserait. Oui, voilà, il allait faire comme ça. Au pire, là-haut, il trouverait bien un moyen de tirer au flanc. Il alla à la cuisine et contempla le paquet que Marine avait laissé pour lui il y avait deux semaines de ça (il n'y avait pas touché).

Ouais. Greed, après tout, c'était l'Homonculus le plus classe de _Fullmetal_. Alors pourquoi pas ? Mais uniquement parce qu'il le voulait bien, hein, on était d'accord.

* * *

**18h00**

Shion tapotait nerveusement sur les touches de son portable, concentré au possible.

« Keske tu glande ? Tariv bi1to ou koi ? Onaten + ke toi ! »

Le SMS partit et Shion mit le téléphone en mode vibreur, pour être sûr de ne pas rater la réponse. Il n'aurait pas entendu la sonnerie, au milieu de ce brouhaha.

* * *

**18h01, dans les appartements privés du Pope**

Le portable de Dohko émit un bip lorsqu'il reçut le SMS de Shion. Le chevalier de la Balance s'empara de l'appareil, déchiffra le message et y répondit dans la foulée. Puis, il jeta le téléphone sur le lit et se planta sur le tapis, poings sur les hanches.

Le fier chevalier bicentenaire était devant un cas de conscience, là. En caleçon et chaussettes sur le tapis de laine vierge, il contemplait le costume qu'il avait loué un peu plus tôt à Athènes.

Dohko était perdu. Lorsqu'il l'avait vu, dans le magasin, ça avait été une évidence. Mais maintenant que l'heure était venue de le revêtir, curieusement, il n'était plus très chaud. Attention, il le trouvait très bien, hein, ce costume. Magnifiquement réalisé et tout. Tout en détails ! Et puis, Dohko était très porté sur la tradition, le patrimoine, tout ça… Or là, plus typique que ce costume, tu mourrais. Mais bon, il n'était plus très sûr. Parce que bon… Voilà voilà.

Enfin, il soupira. Il fallait qu'il se décide, Shion commençait à s'impatienter, et il savait que quand Shion était contrarié, il pouvait lui faire faire ceinture pendant un mois pour se venger. « La capitulation ou la mort », comme aurait dit Milo, son voisin du dessus.

Dohko se résigna à enfiler le costume.

« Pour la Chine, pensa-t-il gravement. Pour la grandeur de ma culture ! »

Ainsi le chevalier de la Balance se sacrifia-t-il héroïquement, pour le bien commun.

* * *

**18h20**

La fête ne battait pas encore son plein, mais les gosses étaient déchaînés. Cela s'entendait à l'autre bout du palais. Dohko hésitait à entrer maintenant : tout le monde était là, tout le monde remarquerait qu'il était en retard. Pourquoi avait-il mis tant de temps à se décider ? C'était bien typique d'une Balance, ça, un coup je veux, un coup je veux pas, et en attendant, l'heure tournait !

Et en effet, lorsqu'il fit son entrée, tout le monde le dévisagea. Il y eut un petit silence. Puis un véritable rugissement de joie éclata, et une marée humaine le submergea en scandant son nom.

« Le panda ! Le panda ! Le panda ! »

Shion sourit. Il ne pensait pas que Dohko aurait eu les couilles de s'habiller en panda géant pour la fête, mais il l'avait fait. Sauf que maintenant, il allait être le centre d'attention de tous les gosses, qui voudraient faire une photo avec lui, grimper sur ses genoux, lui tirer les oreilles ou monter sur son dos. Respect, mec. En attendant, Shion alla chercher un verre de jus de fruit auprès de Mû (qui faisait le service), s'installa confortablement sur son trône après en avoir chassé un petit garçon, et contempla son amant en train de se dépatouiller de la grappe de gamins qui s'accrochaient à lui.

Dohko, remis du choc, courait à présent après un groupe de petites filles faussement terrifiées en hurlant : « Je suis le Panda d'Halloween ! Je vais vous manger ! ». Il pensa tout de même par-devers lui que s'il passait la soirée à ça, il n'était pas sorti de l'auberge. La prochaine fois, il s'habillerait plutôt en paysan chinois. Moins folklorique, mais aussi plus tranquille.

* * *

Décidément, Mû ne passait pas une très bonne soirée. Il courait ça et là pour satisfaire tout le monde. Les autres membres du staff ne prenaient pas vraiment leur tâche à cœur, à part Shura qui s'amusait bien avec la sono. Résultat, le Bélier était au four et au moulin, à servir un cocktail ici, un gâteau là, à vendre un billet de tombola par ci et ramasser un bol de bonbons éclaté au sol par là.

Encore, si ça n'avait tenu qu'à ça, cela aurait été. À peu près. Mais il y avait pire. Les enfants l'appelaient « madame ». Et encore bien pire : Mû était harcelé par deux pères célibataires, qui essayaient d'emballer « la petite minette aux cheveux violets ». Ces deux malapris passaient leur temps à le suivre, à lui demander des trucs et des machins, à loucher vers sa poitrine ou à essayer de lui mettre la main aux fesses. Que pouvait-il y faire ? C'étaient des invités ! Leur dire qu'ils faisaient fausse route et était en fait un mec ? Bonjour le malaise ! Qu'il était déjà casé et donc pas intéressé ? Voilà qui les aurait davantage motivés, ces deux lourdingues ! Bref, il serrait les dents et prenait sur lui, mais jamais civils n'étaient passés aussi près de se faire stardust revolutionner.

S'il n'avait pas été aussi sollicité de toutes parts, Mû aurait peut-être vu venir le cataclysme. Entre deux services, il lançait des regards inquisiteurs dans la salle, repérait ses agneaux, constatait qu'ils étaient encore entiers, et retournait à ses occupations. Quelle naïveté !

* * *

**22h45**

Aphrodite circulait dans toute la salle pour prendre les inscriptions au concours de cosplay qui aurait lieu un peu avant minuit et clôturerait la soirée. Le gagnant se verrait remettre son poids en bonbons (Aldébaran était désigné hors compétition d'office). Le chevalier des Poissons allait de groupes en groupes et faisait son petit laius pour achever de convaincre les derniers hésitants. Il y tenait, à son concours : il faisait partie du jury avec Shion, Milo, Saga, Marine et Aiolia.

Aphrodite ne se doutait pas qu'un travail de sape avait commencé juste dans son dos.

« Vous savez pas ce qu'on a entendu ? »

Pan et Kiki avaient commencé à colporter parmi les enfants une bien terrible rumeur : il suffisait de voir les mines catastrophées de leurs interlocuteurs.

« Ce n'est pas possible ! s'insurgea une petite fille de sept ans en entendant ça.

- Puisque je te le dis ! répliqua Pan. On le sait bien quand même, on habite au Sanctuaire, je te ferais dire, et le Pope, c'est notre papy !

- Ouais ! confirma Kiki. M'enfin, si tu préfères ne pas nous croire, c'est toi que ça regarde…

- Alors c'est vrai ? s'inquiéta un jeune apprenti de neuf ans. Les chevaliers d'Or vont nous capturer et nous manger ?

- C'est une pratique courante, ici. Même avec les apprentis, parfois, il y en a qui disparaissent et on ne les revoit jamais, fit Kiki gravement. Il paraît qu'il y a des kilomètres de galeries sous le Sanctuaire, où ils se débarrassent des os. Les têtes, c'est Masque de Mort qui les garde pour les incruster dans les dalles de son temple.

- C'est vrai ! gémit la petite fille qui avait d'abord refusé d'y croire. Il y avait plein de têtes chez lui, on les a vues !

- Tu vois bien, confirma Pan. On vous ment pas. Nous, si on dit ça, c'est pour vous. Le concours de déguisements, c'est un code. Aussitôt que le gagnant sera désigné, ils fermeront les portes et vous captureront ! Vous serez probablement enfermés au Cap Sounion, et chaque jour un chevalier d'Or viendra prendre l'un d'entre vous pour le cuisiner. Aldé, il en mange même parfois deux d'un coup !

- J'ai entendu le panda crier qu'il allait manger des petites filles, tout à l'heure, souligna un troisième gamin. Si ça se trouve, il plaisantait pas.

- C'est affreux !

- Il faut qu'on se sauve !

- Teuteu ! les retint Kiki. Faites pas ça. Tout le monde n'est pas encore prévenu, si vous vous sauvez maintenant, cela éveillera les soupçons ! Ce qu'il faut, c'est faire circuler l'info chez tous les enfants. Au moment de la remise des prix, on vous fera signe, et là vous pourrez vous disperser, tous en même temps pour semer la confusion.

- Ce sera quoi, le signal ? demanda un gamin terrifié.

- Un effet Larsen sur la sono, expliqua Kiki. On poussera discrètement le son au maximum. Quand vous l'entendrez, sauvez-vous et cachez-vous ! Inutile d'essayer d'arriver aux grilles, elles sont fermées pour la nuit, et bien gardées.

- Moi, je vais prévenir ma maman ! chouina une autre petite fille.

- Tu es folle ? gronda Pan. Vos parents sont de mèche ! Ce sont eux qui vous ont amenés, non ? Si un adulte est au courant, ça va remonter au Grand Pope et il va lâcher ses chevaliers sur vous !

- Ma maman, elle m'aime ! cria la petite fille terrorisée.

- On n'en doute pas, la consola Kiki en lui tapotant l'épaule. A ton avis, elle te préfère avec de la mayonnaise ou de la sauce pimentée ? »

Ainsi la nouvelle de la tragédie gagna l'ensemble des mineurs de la salle. Les adultes pensèrent naïvement que la soudaine fébrilité des enfants était dûe à la fatigue et au concours qui approchait à grands pas. Les sots.

Pan et Kiki allèrent réclamer un soda à leur maître (qui refusa – pas de sucre à cette heure-ci !) et regardèrent avec délice la rumeur enfler et se répandre comme une traînée de poudre. Dans quelques minutes les enfants auraient oublié qui en était à l'origine et personne ne pourrait remonter jusqu'aux deux cerveaux de l'opération. Leur plan machiavélique se mettait tout seul en place, comme un grand.

* * *

**01 novembre, 00h35**

« Et le gagnant est… »

Sur la scène, Aphrodite déchira l'enveloppe avec une lenteur exaspérante, un petit sourire collé sur le visage. Il lut le carton et s'approcha du micro.

« Et le gagnant est… Dohko le Panda d'Halloween ! On l'applaudit ! Monte sur la scène, mon grand, qu'on te pèse !

- Mais avec le costume, je vais peser plus lourd et vous allez croire que je suis gros ! protesta l'intéressé.

- Fais pas de manières, grimpe, pépé ! »

Le chevalier de la Balance s'exécuta presque à contrecoeur.

« Bon, vous redistribuerez la récompense à tous les gosses, hein.

- Oui oui, monte sur le pèse-personne, Baloo, s'impatienta Aphrodite. Nous avons donc un lot de… Quatre-vingt un kilos et deux cent grammes de bonbons à partager ! On applaudit encore ! Qui veut des bonbecs ? On amène son petit sac de friandises, les gosses ! »

Un bruit affreux envahit la salle, une sorte de cri strident qui ondulait en sortant des hauts parleurs et fit grincer quelques dents. Kiki s'était glissé sous la table de mixage et avait laissé traîner ses mains du côté du bouton du volume, pendant que Shura était occupé à regarder la scène.

Le Larsen fit un effet bœuf. Un enfant hurla de terreur, puis un autre, puis encore un autre, et avant que les grands aient pu comprendre quoi que ce soit, tous les petits couraient comme des dératés vers la sortie en poussant des cris d'orfraie.

Une minute plus tard, il ne restait plus dans la salle que le Pope, les chevaliers d'Or, les parents abasourdis, quelques chevaliers de Bronze, Pan et Kiki (qui piochaient dans le gros lot du concours).

Mû s'approcha d'eux et croisa les bras, tapant du pied sur le carrelage de marbre.

« Vous n'avez bien entendu rien à voir avec ça, pas vrai ?

- Rien du tout, confirma Pan.

- Si vous voulez mon avis, Maître, renchérit Kiki, ils ont un grain, tous ces enfants. »

* * *

Shion avait décrété que les grilles du Sanctuaire ne devaient pas être ouvertes avant qu'on ait remis la main sur tous les enfants, de peur que l'un ou l'autre aille se perdre dans la campagne… Renforçant ainsi la psychose chez les fugitifs, persuadés que cela servait à les maintenir prisonniers. Du coup, ils se cachaient encore mieux et se terraient comme des rats dans les trous les plus sombres du Sanctuaire. Et je vous prie de croire que sur une montagne de cette taille, avec tous ces bâtiments, bosquets d'arbres et grottes secrètes, il y en avait plus d'une, de bonne cachette.

Il fallut près de deux jours pour rassembler les quarante-sept enfants.

* * *

**Crédits et droits :**  
**_Fullmetal Alchemist_, Hiromu Arakawa**  
**_Black Butler_, Yana Toboso**  
**_Batman_ et sa clique, DC Comics**  
**_Men in Black_, Lowell Cunningham**


	6. 8 novembre

Lorsqu'il ouvrit un œil, ce matin-là, le Scorpion se demanda ce qu'il fichait là. Il sortit une main de la couette pour éteindre le réveil qui lui vrillait les tympans, et lorsque le froid le saisit, il souhaita être mort.

Pays de barbares ! Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris d'accepter de passer deux semaines de vacances en Sibérie avec Camus ! Il ne devait pas être dans son état normal à ce moment. Mais bien sûr ! C'était le lendemain de la fête d'Halloween. Il s'y était goinfré de bonbons. L'excès de sucre dans le sang lui aura fait perdre la tête !

Toujours était-il qu'il était coincé dans cette cabane en bois, perdue dans la neige au milieu de nulle part, depuis une semaine déjà (ou une semaine « seulement », question de point de vue). Il se les gelait. Il n'y avait rien à faire : quand il neigeait, ils restaient devant le feu à lire (Lire ! Lui !) et quand il ne neigeait plus, ils partaient dans le désert de glace, juchés sur leurs raquettes, creusaient des trous dans la glace et tabassaient des phoques ! Super ! C'était bien par amour pour Camus qu'il avait accepté. Il n'aurait enduré ça pour personne d'autre.

D'ailleurs, en parlant de Camus, où était-il ? Il n'était plus dans le lit. Milo souleva prudemment la couette, serra les dents lorsque l'air froid y entra, et risqua un œil dehors. Le chevalier du Verseau était dans la pièce principale, en t-shirt et caleçon, et était occupé à alimenter le feu de bois sec. La température de la cabane serait bientôt tolérable.

« Café et tartines, Milo ?

- Moui.

- Arrête de râler. Aujourd'hui, on sort se balader.

- Ah non ! J'en ai marre de tuer des bêtes et de traîner leur carcasse sur la banquise ! Je suis pas un esquimau, moi !

- Qui te parle de chasser ? On va faire un tour en traîneau.

- Je les aime pas ces clébards, ils puent, ils bavent et ils grognent ! Je ne remettrai les pieds sur cet engin que dans une semaine, quand on repartira, et encore, uniquement parce que je n'aurai pas le choix !

- Comme tu voudras. Moi, j'y vais. Les chiens ont besoin de courir un peu, en plus.

- Je t'attends là. J'ai vraiment hâte de connaître la fin de ce livre…

- Lequel ?

- Je ne sais même plus le titre. C'était ironique.

- Grognon. »

* * *

Il avait neigé toute la nuit, mais ce matin, le soleil resplendissait. Camus, vêtu de ses fourrures, mettait la touche finale au harnachement des onze chiens de traîneaux qu'il avait loués au village le plus proche, à trente kilomètres de là. Les chevaliers d'Or, pour la plupart, n'aimaient pas spécialement les chiens, voire même en avaient peur. Mais pas Camus : dans son pays, les chiens étaient synonymes de survie. Pour cela, il avait appris à les aimer et les respecter.

Milo, lui aussi recouvert de fourrures et en prime emballé dans la couette, se tenait près du traîneau et regardait Camus en train de distribuer des harengs aux clebs.

« C'est ton dernier mot ? demanda Camus. Tu es sûr ?

- Ouais. Va faire courir ces sales bêtes et dépêche-toi de rentrer !

- Je pars quand même quelques heures, hein. Amuse-toi bien. »

Milo préféra ne pas répondre à la provocation gratuite du Verseau. Il lui consentit tout juste un bisou du bout des lèvres puis tourna les talons et rentra dans la cabane, bien décidé à ne pas quitter la proximité de la cheminée, sa vie dut-elle en dépendre.

Après avoir fermé la porte, il tomba nez à nez avec le calendrier accroché derrière le battant. Il en arracha la page de la veille, la roula en boule et la balança en direction de la cheminée, qu'il manqua d'un bon mètre. Mais il s'en moquait comme d'une guigne, car la page du jour était là et le narguait effrontément.

On était le huit novembre. Aujourd'hui, c'était son anniversaire, et il était tout seul dans une cabane en rondins, au fin fond de la Sibérie.

Furieux, il dégaina son Aiguille Ecarlate et balança un Antarès dans le mur. Le vent s'engouffra aussitôt dans les quinze petits trous, le gelant sur place. Brillant. Il allait devoir bricoler un truc et expliquer à Camus pourquoi sa maison avait des fuites.

* * *

Milo passa donc la journée seul, à se morfondre et à s'apitoyer sur son sort. Il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire, de toute façon. Lire ? Il avait plus lu en sept jours dans ce trou perdu qu'en quinze ans au Sanctuaire. Il en avait ras-le-bol. Il tenta de passer le temps en démontant l'ignoble coucou en bois qui faisait tic-tac et lui mettait les nerfs en pelote. Il avait eu envie de comprendre comment faisait le petit oiseau en bois pour savoir qu'il était l'heure de sortir de la pendule en faisant « coucou ! coucou ! coucou ! ». Bonne idée. Sauf qu'une fois démontée, la bête n'avait pas voulu se laisser remonter. Elle gisait donc sur la table, les rouages à l'air, le petit oiseau gigotant au bout de son ressort, et Milo pensait que ce serait une nouvelle bêtise à justifier auprès de Camus. Il espérait seulement que son Verseau préféré ne tenait pas réellement à cette kitschissime horreur.

Enfin, la nuit se mit à tomber, et la cabane sombra dans l'obscurité. Il n'était que seize heures, pourtant… Mais quel pays de fous ! Il y avait bien l'électricité, mais cela signifiait sortir pour mettre le groupe électrogène en marche. Et ça, Milo ne savait pas le faire. La mort dans l'âme, le malheureux Scorpion se résigna à allumer quelques bougies.

Il comatait devant la cheminée, emmitoufflé dans la couette, prêt à s'endormir d'ennui, quand un aboiement le sortit de sa transe. Une minute plus tard, la voix de Camus résonnait dans la nuit : « Woooooh ! ».

Le traîneau s'arrêta devant la porte. Milo entendit les pas de Camus se diriger vers l'arrière de la maison, et l'instant d'après, le ronronnement du générateur s'élevant, la pièce s'illumina. Magnifique, merveilleuse électricité ! Que c'était bon, un peu de civilisation dans ce pays de brutes ! Camus ôta les harnais et ramena les chiens à leur point d'attache, sous l'appentis, près du tas de bois. Il leur distribua de généreuses portions de poisson et se résolut à entrer.

« C'est moi ! fit-il en tapant des pieds pour débarrasser ses bottes de la neige.

- Qui d'autre ? bougonna Milo. Le Père Noël ? Le Yéti ?

- Et bah, l'humeur ne va pas mieux à ce que je vois. C'est dommage.

- Pourquoi ?

- Oh, j'allais t'inviter à me suivre jusqu'au traîneau, mais puisque tu préfères bouder…

- Pourquoi, qu'est-ce qu'il a, le traîneau ? s'inquiéta le Scorpion. Il est pété ? On peut plus rentrer ?

- Non non, il n'a rien, fit Camus en haussant les épaules. Enfin si, il est plein à ras bord. Les autres t'ont expédié deux ou trois petits cadeaux depuis le Sanctuaire, vu que c'est ton anniversaire. Il fallait bien aller jusqu'au village pour les récupérer.

- Et t'étais au courant ? »

Les yeux de Milo s'arrondirent.

« Bien évidemment. Pensais-tu que qui que ce soit oublierait ton anniversaire ? Pensais-tu vraiment que MOI, j'oublierais ? Tu m'offenses, l'Arachnide ! »

Milo bredouilla deux ou trois mots inintelligibles en guise d'excuses. Il se sentait bien idiot, pour le coup. Et vaguement honteux, aussi.

« Allez, mets tes bottes et viens m'aider à tout décharger. Après tout, ce sont TES cadeaux. »

Le Scorpion se leva et s'approcha de Camus, tout penaud. Le Verseau lui sourit ce qui, en soi, était déjà un présent qu'il n'offrait que rarement.

« Ne dis rien, va. Et joyeux anniversaire, grand benêt. »


End file.
